What is Love
by GabrielTheAnonymousTeen
Summary: You wake up in the hive of one named Queen Chrysalis, what does she have planned for you? Is it good or is it bad. This is the first attempt on anything like this.
1. Chapter 1: The Waking

What is Love?

Chapter 1: The Waking

A screech burst your ears. It was loud and painful; every moment was like getting in front of an amplifier for a guitar on full blast of everything. You jumped up high. You then stopped once you noticed some odd sight. A horse with holes in her legs was at the foot of an unrecognizable bed. "Huh?" you said taking a breath.

The holed horse came up to you. "Glad to see you are awake," the voice echoed.

You looked at the horse. "What is wrong with your voice, you got a cold or something?" you asked unaware that's her natural voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" the voice echoed again.

You rolled your eyes all around the strange room; you were on some sort of bed full of holes. "Where am I?" you asked the horse.

She looked at you in shock you don't know where you are?" she asked in a shocked voice.

You shook your head. "Not a clue," you admitted.

She lowered her hooves that resembled Swiss cheese. "You are in a place…" she paused and brought her left hoof to a clearly visible spot for you. "A place filled with love to spare," she huffed.

"Everything alright?" you asked the possible rescuer.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, I…I just am slightly hungry," she admitted.

You shrugged. "So?" you looked confused.

She sighed. "We, the race in general eat love, we were banished long ago," she looked at the two other changelings who bowed their heads.

You nodded. "Okay, so where is this place?" you asked unsure where 'here' is.

"You are in Equestria human," one of the two changelings butted in.

The changeling was pushed away by a magical aura. "Quiet!" she hissed at the changeling.

The changeling whimpered. "S…Sorry my queen," it said.

"Anyway, I'm Queen Chrysalis," she introduced herself.

You nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm-" suddenly a scared Changeling ran in.

"Queen, Queen, Queen, we have a problem," it hasted.

Queen Chrysalis sighed. "What is the problem?" she asked.

The Changeling rubbed his scaly mane. "Well, you see, we are sort of angry, not me though," it said.

Queen Chrysalis smiled. "Good, I knew I could depend on you," she smiled at the Changeling.

You saw a beam of light as it reached behind its back. You jumped onto of the Changeling hearing that same piercing screech as before. "What are you doing?!" Queen Chrysalis screamed at you.

You grabbed behind its back. "This is why," you pulled out a sharp dagger.

Chrysalis' jaw dropped. "You, you of all ponies try and kill me?!" she screeched in front of it. You clenched your ears; you hoped to mute the noise, it only got worse.

"Please, please, stop," you said in between gasps for a loud enough yell.

Queen Chrysalis sighed. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if this gets out of hoof I'm doing this again," she warned me.

You nodded. "Good, only if it gets out of hand is what we say," you slightly correct her.

"Whatever," she shrugged. She didn't care what the humans say. "Let's just get out of here," Queen Chrysalis echoed.

You nodded. "Good idea, lead the way," you correct yourself before you started wondering off.

"This way," the tyrant pointed down a tunnel. You followed her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Chapter 2: The Escape

You looked at Queen Chrysalis. "Where now?" you asked stopping at a double tunnel

"I…I don't know," she admitted.

You let your jaw drop. "What?!" you looked back; steps from enemies could be heard. "What do you mean you don't know?!" you hissed.

She sighed while letting the echo of it sweep the air. "I don't recall them making this tunnel," she explained.

"What! You're their ruler are you not?" I questioned the authority of this horse.

She nodded. "Well, yes, but I also eat them sometimes," she added.

You smacked your face at her words. "You eat them?!" you with that sighed.

She nodded with no hesitation. "Yeah, it's to keep my hunger to a minimum," she shrugged.

You sighed loudly. "Alright, just let's pick one," you sighed. "Eenie meenie miney mo," you pointed at the tunnel to the far left. You stumbled up a pile of what you hope to be fake bones.

You rushed to Queen Chrysalis' side; she was almost inside the pitch black tunnel. "I…I'm not too sure about this tunnel," Queen Chrysalis admitted.

"Well, it's the only chance we got," you added pointing behind you; sounds of her own kind betraying her had an uneasy effect to her.

"I can't believe my own kind, the only ones I thought I could trust is betraying me," she lowered her dark, dark gray muzzle.

You lift up her muzzle. "Don't cry, you shouldn't cry," you comforted her.

You took it upon yourself to wipe tears away from her green eyes. "Th…Thanks," she thanked.

You gave her a warming smile. "No problem," you responded. "We might want to find a cave or something, it's getting dark," you said. Queen Chrysalis nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3: The Action

Chapter 3: The Action

You looked at the tyrant; she found a cave. "I don't know about there, it looks cold, dark, scary, and dangerous," you listed.

The queen rolled her eyes. "C'mon aren't you a tough guy?" she mocked.

You nodded. "I am I so am, it's just that…I never slept in a cave before, and seeing it's cold in there doesn't help me," with that you turned away from the annoyed tyrant.

"Well, fine, but for the record there is a way we can stay warmer," she smiled whipping up her eyebrows.

A blush grew upon your face instantly. "I…I don't feel too comfortable with that," you admitted to her.

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon it's for survival," she added rolling her eyes again.

With that it deepened your blush. _I don't really want too, but it seems to be my only choice. _You thought for a moment. You saw her muzzle was positively red. You shook your head ready to take whatever she said.

Sure enough she sighed and asked you something. "Why?" she questioned.

You rubbed the back of your head in embarrassment. "Well, I just don't feel it right to do that," you said. _It was tempting though. _You looked at her who huffed.

"Fine, just, be cold then," she said.

You clenched your arms together in attempt to stay warm. "Burr..." you said. _You know what's this one time? _You sighed. "Fine," you said.

"What?" she asked acting unaware.

"Fine, move over, what's this one time? I guess we can," you sighed. You then realized something; it's been a while since you went pee. You blushed slightly. "Hold one," you said. You were stopped by the queen.

"Why?" she questioned.

_I swear that's like her go to move. _"I just have to go eh…" your choice of words was always bad especially in front of a girl, no matter the skin tone, the age, or the race apparently. "I…eh…"

"You have to go to the bathroom, is that right?" she asked smirking.

Your blush grew more visible as you nodded your head. "Yeah," you responded.

You feel as if you haven't peed in ages. "Hold on," she halted you with her green magic; it felt slightly comforting.

"What?!" you hissed your bladder might burst at any moment.

She ignored the question. The magic felt off. As well as the fact she used it to pull your pants down. You felt a tingle down your body; the magic turned into a tickling spell. You yelped as she looked at you. She smirked. "It's alright," she smiled devilishly.

"Wh…What…are…you…doing!" you hissed in a laughing tone.

"Nothing," she responded. She pulled down your underwear.

"Hey, that's private!" you hissed again.

"Shh…be quiet," she commanded. She licked her lips creepily with her odd colored tongue.

She brought her lips to your crotch. She sucked. You screamed as even though her teeth seemed smoother they weren't she scrapped along the sides. Then and there you couldn't hold it. All your contents flowed out of you. She was still sucking every last drop. You let out a moan of pleasure. _This feels better than I thought it would. _Your moan turned to a sigh as your flow slowed soon turning into a trickle. The queen finally brought her muzzle away. Her blush was bright as ever. "That was strange queen," you said.

She shrugged. "I always wanted to try that," she said smacking her lips.

"Okay, so, that's fine," you said.

"So, you ready for the other thing?" she asked letting a smirk grow on her face.

You nodded. "Yeah, I guess so," you admitted.

She kissed you on the mouth. "Good," she smirked.

You returned the kiss. You in a change used your tongue and wrapped your tongue in her tongue. You leaned back. "That…that is great," you smiled. Your eyes widened in realization as Queen Chrysalis talked you.

"It'll get better next time," Queen Chrysalis smiled.

"N-N-Next time, you mean there's going to be a next time?" you asked.

She nodded. You again realize you are enjoying this. _I can't believe I am a clopper! _You screamed in your head still kissing Queen Chrysalis furiously. 


End file.
